


Love Note

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2921690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darling, here's something to amuse yourself with while I'm away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Note

~ Love Note ~

_Darling,_

_If you're reading this, that means you either forgot I was out of town this week for research on my current writing project, or you missed me SO MUCH that you've resorted to sneaking into my bedroom while I'm away._

_I'm not angry, of course. As you can see from the presence of this note, I anticipated this reaction from you. You know my work is important and I can't have you bothering me while I'm gathering information, but you'll find something in my nightstand that should amuse you until I return._

_Kisses!_   
_Your Lover_

Reading the note, Gilderoy wasn't sure whether Rita was being sincere or sarcastic. Or perhaps she was mockingly copying  _his_  writing style. Maybe even a combination of all three. Either way, he supposed it didn't matter. She was off doing research for her latest article, and he knew better than to attempt to contact her while she was absorbed in her work.

He wasn't sure he wanted to see what she'd left for him in the nightstand drawer, either, but curiosity won out and he looked.

Gilderoy frowned at the old issue of  _Playwizard_  that stared up at him. It was five years out of date, and it was a special theme issue. He would have been able to tell it was such, even if the cover hadn't been emblazoned with the words SPECIAL THEME ISSUE.

He sighed. It seemed his lover did not know him as well as she thought she did, if she expected him to be  _amused_  by such a thing. Sure, he'd resorted to flings with besotted fans when he was between relationships, but even then he had never stooped so low as to... ahem, polish his own broomstick while looking at a dirty magazine.

_Masked Sirens_ , the subtitle beckoned,  _Showing Everything EXCEPT Their Faces!_

Gilderoy refused to so much as crack the cover. And his stubborn willpower in doing so lasted nearly a quarter of an hour before he broke down and began to thumb through it. The women were pretty enough, he supposed, although the quality of the photography and the limited variance of poses left something to be desired. It definitely wasn't getting him excited.

He was about to toss the magazine when something caught his eye. The woman in the picture wasn't particularly beautiful - none of them were, and this one was equally average - but what struck him was that this particular body looked  _familiar_. He stared for a long while before it really sank in. Oh, yes. He was definitely amused by this, but probably not for the reason his lover had assumed.

_Well, well... it seems as though SOMEONE'S articles weren't quite enough to pay the bills back then. And to think, she has the nerve to criticize MY writing!_

He chuckled to himself with childish glee at the thought of it. He would definitely have some fun with this once she returned.

~end~


End file.
